Naruto The Sage Of Six Sights
by MajesticLightning
Summary: This is an adoptive story from the original owner but it is a good stroy Saved at the age of 6, Naruto is adopted by Anko and finds his bloodline that was thought to have died after the Sage of Six Paths. The Sage of Six Sights is coming to the world. Later NarutoxHinata. NarutoAnkoFū family.
1. Chapter 1

Adoptd original belongs to **Sagistic2034** and remember **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (WISH I ID PROBABLY WOULD OF KILLED SAKURA THE MOMENT SHE SHOWED HER FACE) Enjoy the story.**

In the world, during the time when shinobi existed, and the land was divided into elemental lands each with their own leaders and own shinobi villages and with in each village each had their own leaders.

Within the first and strongest Village of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Three people were going to meet and form a bond that was stronger that anything that the village ever was only 6 years before this time that the village had suffered from a terrible loss of both its newest leader and to the population. On October 10th, the Kyūbi no Kitsune had attacked the village and left its mark. The leader of the Village the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, had sacrificed his life to seal the beast within a boy. The boy was named Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yellow Flash himself; only he didn't get to live life easily.

When Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal the beast with Naruto, his wife and Naruto's mother had died in the process of sealing and Naruto was left an orphan on the day he was born./PPDespite dying from the sealing, the Yondaime ask that everyone treat the child with respect and see him as a hero. Unfortunately...no honored the Yondaime's wish and instead saw the boy as the Demon fox with his body. Naruto was forced to grow up alone and sad for a time with only the newly reinstated Sandaime and two shop owners to actually care for him. Now it's time to look to the present and see what awaits the three souls that will become entwined with one another and form a strong bond with others.

(6 Years later)

Anko Mitarashi, a Kunoichi at the age of 15 with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Dressed in a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs along with a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector and a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain, a wrist watch, and shin guards. Anko was sitting at her favorite bar "The Rusted Kunai" enjoying the best dango within the village, in her opinion. She didn't have much to lookat or anyone to talk to because of her past life; one that she wanted to forget, but was forced to live with the consequences of the person she followed. It was until a very know ninja had picked a seat next to her that Anko finally got a little happy.

Not one to resist temptation of messing around with him she decided that it would be well worth it in the long run. Eating the last of her dango, Anko lifted her head and looked at the one that took a seat next to Hatake, an ANBU based shinobi that was dressed in the standard wear of all ANBU consisting of black clothing and grey chest armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder.

The few things that stuck out got his recognition though, was his silver, gravity defying hair, the face mask that cover half of his face, and his left eye that had the famous Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. Only a few knew how he obtained the eye while many had rumors or assumptions. The man was a legend in his own right, both feared and loved by many that saw him"So...Kakashi Hatake... How's the life of an ANBU treating ya? Get to kill anybody that pissed off the village?" Kakashi ordered a bottle of sake and slowly turned to Anko with a dead look in his eye that she didn't want to see."Shut it Anko. I just got back from a mission and right now all I want to do is start to relax and have a drink.

" Seeing that Kakashi wasn't in the mood, Anko grew a little more mischievous and decided to play along; in her own way of course."Alright Kakashi-teme...just let me know when you actually want to have more fun. You know that I hardly have anyone to keep me company." To add to this Anko stretched her hand in the air just enough to show off. Despite her age, Anko filled out quite nicely and dressed to show that off to distract her opponents. She caught Kakashi looking at her and saw him look away just as fast with a slight redness in his face before he coughed.

"Anko will you please sto..."STOP YOU DEMON SPAWN! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU WILL NOT HARM OUR HIERESS!" At those words both of them, jumped from their seats. They both shared a look before they got up and headed towards the door with one thought on their minds; Kakashi the only one able to voice it./PP"What's that all about?""No idea...I think it was one of the cla..." Anko didn't finish because that was when she saw a 'flash' of orange speed right past her when she walked out the bar's entrance; this was followed by a group of villagers that looked more than just their regular pissed off atitude. As the group passed the two shinobi, they heard insults and threats being shouted from the group of villagers.

Kakashi knew what was happening almost immediately, but hoped that he was wrong. Placing his dog-based ANBU mask in a pouch and pulling out one that looked like a cat, Kakashi started to go after them"Anko...follow me I got a feeling that those villagers aren't going to give what they're following any affection." Anko nodded and followed the ANBU after the small group of people. Sticking to the rooftops with Kakashi, Anko ignored the fact that it was starting to rain hell and focused on the group of people and how they acted.

The way those people are moving to find this 'thing' or person is way too organized; no…no that's the organization and formation of a mob that usually goes after me sometimes...' Realizing this Anko picked up her pace and was actually focused on saving something or **someone** that was in front of the crowd. She hoped she was wrong, but deep down she knew that something was bad was : In Front of the Mob- boy dressed in an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and whisker marks on his face with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair was seen running through the raining streets of Konohagakure. This was 6 year old was named Naruto Uzumaki, who was running for his life. The reason being that the villagers that despised him; many of them just chased him around the village intent on killing him for no reason. Naruto didn't understand why the adults hated him, only that he had to run or hide whenever he saw them. This was actually an everyday occurrence for him, but this group was actually 'trying' to catch him for once.

"Kill the demon!" one of the villagers took the chance that he was distracted and threw a broken glass bottle at him. The bottle its mark as it hit his arm and broke causing a rather large gash in his arms to open and making him cry out in pain. When he stopped another villager threw a bottle but it missed and it caused him to shout out..."Teach him the reason why no one takes away our precious Hokage and touches one of our most prestigious clans!" Even thought it was raining, the water on Naruto's face mostly came from his tears as he ran; causing him to miss a lot of things around him. When Naruto hit a wall and fell on his back, he realized that he ran into a dead end alley. He was clutching his head in pain when he saw that the villagers were starting to close the distance between them. 'So close...' Naruto got up and started to walked backwards with his hands up in order to protect himself."Kill him!""Burn him!"I'm sorry! I don't know what I did! Please leave me alone! I won't do anything bad!"

Naruto soon struck with a bottle again in his stomach, and caused to roll over in pain."Shut up you little brat!" the villager that was closest brought up a metal broom handle as swung it as hard as he could on Naruto's head. Naruto curled up into a ball and waited for the pain to come…when he never felt it he looked up and saw two figures in front of him. Someone with a mask, that looked like a cat, covering their face, held the makeshift weapon in his hand. The other had her hair put into a spiky ponytail."I really don't recommend that you do that to him." It sounded like a man who turned and spoke to the other figure. "Anko check on him…and make sure he's alright." The girl that looked about 15 years old walked towards Naruto; she squatted down and looked at Naruto with a very friendly smile. Naruto saw that she had dark purple hair and brown pupil-less eyes. As she scanned him in the rain she saw the gash on his arm and began to wrap it up in some extra gauze that she had on her; when she was done smiled again. "He's alright…just a cut on his arm and little frightened." Anko stood back up and faced the mob.

"ANBU*Hmp*…I don't see the reason why your protecting him you should be protecting the people of Konoha!" Many within the crowd had shouted in agreement about protecting Naruto being an omen. The man quickly got angry and raised his voice over the mob to prove that he was angry./PP"I EMam/EM protecting someone in Konoha!" the crowd grew silent when the man raised his voice to shouting, "WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY HE'S CONSIDERED A THREAT TO YOU PEOPLE, THIS CHILD IS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD! THERE IS NO POSSIBILITY THAT HE COULD HURT ANYONE EXCEPT HIMSELF! YOUR ACTIONS ARE MEANINGLESS WHEN YOU SEND IT TOWARDS A HELPLESS CHILD!" Naruto was in a way shocked and thankful at what the man just said. No one has ever defended him before and he was always taking the punishment the adults gave him. Anko took this time to speak up and end this little conflict before someone got hurt.

"I suggest that all of you leave at once or we'll have the Hokage and his personal guard summoned out here." Kakashi took this time to charge his hand as lighting formed around it and the sounds of a thousand birds started to chirp. Anko gleamed at the reactions the villagers gave as they paled and left the trio in the alley. One of the villagers, that was stupid enough, mumbled something about a 'Snake Bitch' that, unfortunately was heard by Anko. "What did you just say?!" She took a step forward as snakes came out of her coat sleeves and watched as the man and a few others immediately ran. When everyone left she turned to Kakashi, "I thought that you weren't supposed to harm civilians.*sigh*doesn't mean that I can threaten them for their stupidity." Kakashi started to take off his cat mask as Anko turned around, walked to and squatted in front of Naruto again; she noticed his reactions to the tiniest movement and understood that he was acting on instinct. She smiled again and slowly put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Naruto didn't expect this and reacted on said instinct of retracting quickly and curling up into a ball again. He hid his face in his arms and began to cry, thinking that these people helped him only to hurt him themselves."Please…don't," Anko slightly frowned what he said until he clarified it to her, "…don't hurt me, okay?" Anko took a moment but understood what he wanted. She smiled again and saw that his guard was starting to ease as he moved to her slowly and slowly unwrapped himself from this ball wrapped him up into another hug and let her coat wrap around him to keep him warm. Naruto started crying silently, but this didn't go unnoticed by Anko she felt the warm tears touch her skin through the mesh on her body. She gently pulled out of the hug and looked Naruto in the face, seeing that his eyes were already red and puffy from the short amount of time he did cry."Hey…are you alright kid?" Naruto nodded numbly before he let out an unintentional yawn. Anko smiled when she smelled ramen in his breath and picked him up; she was shorter than an average person but she was still twice as tall a Naruto. Looking over to Kakashi she felt Naruto rub his head in the crook of her neck as the man lightly chuckled and gave her a wink, which she just scoffed at and began to walk out of the alley. "Should we take him to the Hokage? I mean he does need to hear about what happened just a few moments ago." Kakashi shrugged his shoulder and placed his cat mask back on and turned around as Anko shifted Naruto to her other shoulder and let his rest a bit better."I don't see why not...come on I'll escort you there, since a lot people probably heard what happened in that alley.

You know…you actually look good holding him like that. It really suits your look to show that you're not like how you act all the time." Anko did the one thing about that most people didn't see and blushed a little at that comment. Shortly after she slammed her fist into Kakashi's arms and looked him in the eye. She talked calmly trying to not wake up the little boy in her arms."You didn't see anything, do you hear me?" Kakashi nodded his head at Anko. As the trio exited the alley, Anko noticed that the rain stopped and revealed that the sun was setting while also showcasing a beautiful rainbow and an encouraging sunset. Anko couldn't help but to smile at the mood that set for them at the moment: happiness. Anko tuned to Kakashi and smiled at the only person she saw a family; her big brother that understood her more than anyone else."Thanks Kakashi…this kid just feels different from everyone else. His eyes looked like mine…they had a lot of pain in them." Kakashi nodded again and began to walk to the Hokage Tower, fixing his mask onto his face again, and with Anko not far behind. None of them had seen the little girl that was watching with her white, lavender tinted eyes as she smiled at them walking away."Come on Hinata-sama…we must get back to the compound before it gets dark." The little girl nodded and walked in the other direction.

-Outside the Hokage Tower {30 minutes later}-

Arriving at the HokageTower with the sun setting awhile back, the trio was seen moving in the moonlight towards the main doors of the tower. When they reached the door Kakashi let out a yawn and turned to Anko as he pulled off his mask. Anko looked around and saw that no one was outside. Before she could ask if the Hokage was still at the tower Kakashi spoke up."Here we are one 'Escort to the Hokage's Tower'. *Yawn* it's getting late Anko…I'm going to go home; will you be okay from here?" Kakashi usually had his laid back demeanor tom rely on whenever he spoke. Despite the fact that he was feared in the battle field Anko knew that he just didn't care for everyday problems the villagers had and grew tired of all the stupid things they did whenever the feared something that they couldn't control. Anko nodded and walked up to the open door that Kakashi held for her and propped it open with her foot."Again thanks...I want to see what the old man says to this. This kid just went through hell today and no one even care for him except us." Anko turned to head into the tower, but stopped and said one thing to the retreating shinobi, "I was serious about finding me if ever want something to so that's fun...you're too stuck up on problems. Think about it because I know you need to relax more that you say." Kakashi just waved a hand in response and continued walking into the night./PPOne thought came to mind as Anko knocked on the door of Hiruzen Sarutobi; Otherwise known as "The Third Hokage" and looked at Naruto as he slept.'I wonder if the old man will let me adopt of you.

\- Takigakure (Takikage's Office 2 weeks earlier)

Within the village of Takigakure, The village hidden by a waterfall, a woman dressed in the Kage Robes the symbolize leadership was waiting in her office. The hat the kage with the kanji for waterfall on the front rested in her head. With a light series of knocks on her door she looked up and smile under her hat."Yes? Come in." The door opened up and a young, 6 year old girl with orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color and white Pajamas on walked on through the door. The Takikage smiled at the little girl was her daughter as she shifted in her pajamas."Fū you should be in bed by now…what's wrong?" Fū was special in a way that she was the Takikage's own daughter, but also that she held the Seven-Tailed beast within her body. The girl was full of potential and her mother knew it; she also knew that with Fū having a demon sealed within her made her a target in the village."I had another nightmare again Kaa-san…I couldn't sleep. My back also started hurting again."

The Takikage smiled again and motioned for Fū to come towards her. When Fū got close enough she was picked up and cradled in her mother's arms. Being her mother, the Takikage had a special way to calm Fū down whenever she had a nightmare."Listen to the song that heals all wounds." Fū soon heard the sound of her mother's sweet voice sing out a melody as she was rocked back and forth, soon overcome with the feeling of exhaustion Fū went to sleep. When she was sure that Fū was asleep, the Takikage check the seal that was on her daughter's back; she sighed in relief when she saw that it was still intact. "Always know Fū, that I will always love you even when I'm gone." The Takikage looked up when she heard her door open and a young man, around the age of 18, stepped inside her office."Sorry Kaa-san…I was looking for Fū and thought that you might have seen her." The young man, with black hair with tints of mint green on the edges and brown eyes that had on orange earrings bowed to his mother. He looked into his mother's arms and saw his sister sleeping peacefully. He smiled at how she looked before he looked to his mother and saw the seriousness in her face. The young man went up to his mother and took his sister in his arms./PP"Kuno…when you've returned Fū to her room come here. I would like to speak with you about an important matter." The young man now named Kuno nodded and left to place his sister back into bed. When he returned The Takikage was staring out of her window.

"Kuno…you know that I've chosen you as my successor when I step down as the Takikage, correct?"/PP"Of course I know Kaa-san; but…why did you call me to your office?" The Takikage turned around and removed her hat and placed on her desk. Her own long mint green hair fell down to her lower back as she tied it into a long ponytail. Her eyes just like her daughter's and skin just as smooth. She looked like a goddess to most men in the village and had many chance to remarry if she choose to."Kuno…today I went to the chambers that held the Hero's Water. When I check the water I had grown warm and the ponds started to grow moss within them." Kuno stiffened when he heard this; these signs were that of an omen showing that the Takikage's time in life was nearing an end. "I fear that I will die before my reign is over…and Fū will not be ready for her life when I'm gone. Kuno tonight may be my last night with both of you…So as of now…I officially appoint you as Takikage to the Village by a Waterfall."Thank you Kaa-san…I will do my best to protect the village and my sister."

The Takikage nodded and looked out the window again. Kuno walked up to her desk and placed her hat on his head and smiled. The Takikage laughed at her son's antics and looked out the window again; she stopped and grew serious before she spoke."Kuno…go get your sister and bring her here. It's time." Kuno stopped laughing as well and nodded before he ran off to get his sister from her room. When Kuno left the room, the Takikage looked out the window again. "So…you've finally come. How has life been hmm? Are you here for my daughter?" Within a swirling vortex stepped out a man that had a mask on his face."To answer your questions in that order: Not as good as I had hoped it would be. My plan with the Kyūbi no Kitsune failed 6 years ago and I've been wounded since and yes your daughter is needed for my plan to finally commence. By the way, that was very touching with what you did with your son." The Takikage scoffed at him and turned around to look at him. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it; an orange mask hid his face except for a hole that was placed over his right eye.

"Like I would actually care for you…you took away my husband and my children's father. I was wondering what happened to you all those years ago…Obito…" The man growled at the name as he looked at the former Takikage./PP"That's no longer my name…I am now called 'Tobi'. You will respect me as you have when you've served me Tailem."/PP"I served you when I saw well into your heart…now you're just a shadow of your former self." 'Tobi' had enough an instantly flew towards Tailem with fire in his hand. Just when 'Tobi' lifted his hands Kuno and Fū burst through the doors."KAA-SAN NOOOO!" Both Kuno and Fū yelled as she was struck in the chest by 'Tobi'. Kuno pulled out his sword and charge at him only for him to disappear in a vortex uttering a farewell to the family. Fū immediately ran to her mother and began to cry as her mother moved her hand to Fū's face."Kaa-san…don't*sob*…don't leave me PL-*sob*PLEASE!" Kuno ran over to his family and immediately check the wound. When he tried to heal it his mother stopped him./PP"Stop Kuno…*pant* this was *pant* supposed to *pant* happen." When Kuno nodded to Tailem as she moved her hand and wiped the tears from Fū's face. "Don't cry *pant* Fū…Just know *pant* that I will always *pant* love you both *pant* even when I'm gone. Kuno…I give both of you the power *pant* to everything that I have had…and *pant* Fū…I give you my necklace. Both of you need to carry one without me *pant* you must live…on…" Fū let all of her tear go and gripped her mother like a lifeline.

"KAA-SAN…KAA-SAN!" Kuno hung his head as he watched Fū hug their mom; begging her to not to leave them. As this was happening within the Hero's Water chamber the ponds started to clear up and cooled. With Kuno and Fū they watched as she started to glow and her chakra leave her body and enter Fū's body as it reinforced the seal on her back that was placed on her. Fū kept crying at the loss of her mother while Kuno went to her desk and opened it to retrieve the one thing that she always wore before she became Takikage: her wedding ring. Walking back to his family and placing the ring on her left finger, Kuno spoke quietly to her./PP"You both shall love until death do you part…death will finally bring you two together once again. Good-bye…kaa-san…" Kuno looked at Fū and saw that she passed out from crying. Picking her up, Kuno placed her in a chair and did a prayer to his mother's body and watched as it started to disappear and outside the office everything started to snow. Going over to the desk Kuno quickly pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down laws that would help out Fū. 'Sorry Fū…you'll need to leave soon. It's not going to be safe here for you anymore.

\- Takigakure {the next day} -

The people that woke in the morning the next day immediately saw the snow and knew what had happened to their Takikage. Immediately shops and building closed as people gathered to the tree that rested in the center of the village to pay their respects to the late Takikage. It was there that people found out that just before she died, Tailem named her son the new leader of the village. While many knew that he could lead the village into a right direction; other thought that he would only care for the vessel that held the Seven-tailed beast within his sister.

\- Takigakure (Council Chambers)-

"We need act now...your sister should be used in the war against Kusagakure!"NO I'LL NOT HAVE MY SISTER PUT INTO THIS DAMN WAR! IF NEED BE I'LL EXILE HER FROM TAKIGAKURE TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM THIS WAR!" Many of the councilmen were livid at Kuno's attitude./PP"You must understand Kuno that this for the village not for your own gain. We have the experience to advise you."THAT'S ALL YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO DO! ADVISE THE TAKIKAGE!" While the discussion was going on Fū was at Tailem's grave."Don't worry kaa-san...I'll protect the village at any cost to me.

Revised and edited problaly gonna make naruto an awsome son of a bitch


	2. Chapter 2

**"Human talk"**

**'Human thoughts'**

Flashback

Hokage Tower (Hokage's Room)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was in his office finishing up his paper work when he heard three gentle knocks on his door. "Come in." Anko, which surprised Hiruzen, stepped in with Naruto sleeping in her arms and wrapped in her trench coat. Hiruzen, chuckling at the little scene, motioned Anko to come closer, which she did after placing Naruto on a chair so she could stretch. "Sorry If I'm Intruding Hokage-sama. "It's nothing to worry about Anko, but may I ask: why did you have that child in your arms?"Anko nodded after she bowed, she still has respect for some of her superiors, despite being only 15."I…Well Kakashi and I followed a small mob of people that were chasing someone…" Hiruzen only sighed at this and rubbed his temples, fully aware of what happened; still he nodded for Anko to continue. "We arrived a shortly after they stopped in an alley. We only to needed to see a male villager raised a makeshift weapon when we stepped in causing more of an uproar from the villagers.

It took a little use of 'convincing words' to get them to leave, but they eventually did. We turned around to see this kid the source of the problems. We tried to talk to him with a little success before he passed out. We brought him here to give you a report on the situation." Hiruzen listened to Anko without letting it show that he was beyond pissed. Eventually he nodded again to Anko's conclusion before he spoke again. "Anko this boy you've found is named Naruto Uzumaki, he is an orphan born on the day the Nine-tails attacked; I will not lie to you, this is not the first time this as happened to him." Anko looked at Naruto and then Hiruzen with wide eyes. "I know for a fact that with your intervention with the 'villager's problem' will only causes him to have worse problems." Anko had a hard time swallowing a lump that was growing in her throat.

She looked at Naruto and saw that he was so calm and relaxed in her jacket. Getting an idea, Anko gathered the necessary courage she could before she spoke. "Hokage-sama if I may…I'd like to propose a solution…" Hiruzen looked at Anko with curiosity before he waved his hand for her to continue. "I…well…I'd like to adopt Naruto as a son!" Hiruzen was, on his side, surprised that Anko suggested this. "Would you care to explain your reason for this …Anko?" Hiruzen was speaking in his voice he used to conduct business. Anko on the other hand crossed her arms and spoke with an authority as best as she could. "Like you said Hokage-sama 'Things will only get worse for him.' I'd like to take him in as a son because I am mostly my fault that he will likely receive these problems.

The main thing that I proposed this is that Naruto is an orphan like you said, so taking him under my care will likely have an impact that he'll not have to suffer as much as were if he was alone. Also…this does benefit all three of use in a way: Naruto will have me to look after him and he'll have a family, I'll take responsibility for his actions and this will repay for bringing him problems, and you will know that he's in safe hands and will be able to check on him frequently if you wish." Despite looking Confident in her answer, Anko was seething with nervousness waiting for the Hiruzen's answer. Said man had taken out his pipe and had lit it, taking in a big puff before he looked at Anko."As much as I'd love that to be a solution to this…I'm afraid that Naruto isn't up for adoption." Anko felt like a Kunai had pierced her heart. She needed an answer to this. "Why can't I take him? "I'm sorry Anko…but Naruto was supposed to be in an orphanage.

Being that he was on the street means that he no longer is up for adoption." Seeing Anko become depressed at this Hiruzen decided to try to cheer her up. "Anko…I can see that you wish to take care of him because of what you caused for him. Tonight I'll let you take him to you house and watch over him." Anko visibly perked up at this. "Also I'll try to get info on Naruto to see if he is adopted. If he's not then there's only one person that can decide if you can call him your son…he'll likely be here tomorrow so I want you two both in here in the morning." Anko nodded her head eagerly at the news. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Anko turned to pick Naruto again and headed for the door, but before she left Hiruzen spoke up again. "Anko…When he wakes up, tell him everything that happened and what we discussed and make sure he tells you why he was out of the orphanage."

Anko nodded at this and left Hiruzen to finish his work. Before he started he looked at a picture of a man with uncontrolled, sun-kissed hair and pure blue cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry Minato I wish this could've turned out better that you wanted."-Anko's Apartment- Arriving at her apartment, Anko immediately went to her room and laid on the bed with Naruto still in her grasp. Anko smiled at how he looked happy even though he went through a living hell today. Anko pulled a blanket over both of them and fell asleep with a wish that Naruto could be hers. Anko's Apartment [Naruto's POV) Naruto woke up feeling weirder that he usually did in the mornings:

First off was the act that he was warm; something that he knew shouldn't exist in the dumpster he thought he was sleeping in. Second, was that he was stuck in a position of a ball and when he moved he heard something moaning; which leads to the final thing, he felt someone breathing on his head. Naruto tried to look up, as best as he could, and saw a woman that he didn't recognize; until yesterday's events came back into his head. Naruto mostly focused on what happened on before he was chased into the alley.

*Flashback*

Naruto was walking to one of his favourite places in Konoha; Ichiraku Ramen when he spotted a group of boys, at least 3 years older than him, surrounding something. Being curious Naruto went to see what was happening. When he got closer he heard a girl crying, making him a little angry, until he saw her in a ball in the middle of the group. Naruto hated when people did this to others so he decided to help "Hey...leave her alone! "Catching the group of bullies' attention Naruto to a walk forward. After a few insults were thrown around Naruto was facing 6 boys in front of him; using his title of being unpredictable and a knuckle-head he pulled out a pack of fireworks.

As soon as he lit and threw it he made a mad dash for them quickly squeezing through and grabbing the girl. He kept running while holding the girl bridal style to the edge of the Market district. When he heard the sound of people yelling and crying he slowed to a stop and let out a laugh. Looking at the girl as he set her down, he noticed that she was intensively red is she sick? "T-th-thank y-y-you." Naruto looked at her and gave her a fox-like smile that made her turn redder. I wouldn't mention this to anyone…at all...and you're welcome. I hate when others treat people like the own them or that they're trash." W-wh- what's y-y-your n-na-name?" Naruto finally got to look at her; seeing that her eyes were white with a tint of lavender in them, flawless skin and a hair with a tint of blue one thought came to mind 'wow…she's really pretty.

'Sorry…it's better that you don't know" giving the girl another smile, that caused her to turn into another shade red, Naruto left, but before he could turn the girl gave him a hug; Naruto didn't expect this so he fell backwards on the floor. A villager, that 'happened' to pass by; saw the whole thing and yelled out loud for everyone nearby to hear her DEMONLEAVE HER ALONE! YOU WON'T HURT OUR PRECIOUS HIERESS Damn…" The girl heard that and tightened her hold. Before she could ask anything, Naruto was gone and her arms held nothing but air. Naruto just left before he started to cry and run in any direction just to only heard the villagers yelling at him and felt the rain start to fall, along with a broken bottle that managed to cut his arm; then the wall he ran into made the rest all a blur.

*Flashback End*

After he finished that thought Naruto shook his head and remembered that he was still in someone's house, in their arms, and still hadn't found a way out. Looking at the desk across the room Naruto saw a stuffed fox on the top. 'Is that a toy?' Pushing that thought down Naruto wished that he could move his hands so he could try to do the hand seals needed to pull the Substitution Jutsu. Instead he thought of what Iruka had said about if someone concentrated enough then the seals weren't needed. Seeing as he had no choice Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus After he opened them he looked around and found that he was on the desk instead of in the woman's arms (If he also looked into a mirror he would've seen that his eyes changed).

Smiling at his accomplishment Naruto hopped off the desk and walked to the door taking one last look at the person sleeping on the bed. Naruto left and found the kitchen of the apartment; going through the fridge Naruto found some eggs and meat. Despite looking like a little twiggy, Naruto knew how to cook thanks to the Ayame and Teuchi; the owners of Ichiraku Ramen. "There we go." After a good 20 minutes of cooking Naruto had prepared a large platter of food in front of him. 'Maybe I made too much.' Settling on giving the rest to the woman sleeping Naruto ate his share and set the rest up in the room with a card. Leaving via window, cause he never really caring for the doors, Naruto jumped out on the rooftops and headed to a place where he knew he could continue to train.

Never having anyone to teach him Naruto developed a sense of many things and was actually good at fighting and creating a simple Jutsu from Iruka when he had time. Arriving at the gates; a surge of fear reached Naruto at staring into Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death. Feeling ready to start anything Naruto went forward to train.

I know this chapter is a bit short but next on eis gonna be a bit longer


End file.
